Palabras de Itachi
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: Todo por culpa de Itachi y sus palabras…


**Palabras de Itachi**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Summary:** Todo por culpa de Itachi y sus palabras…

* * *

Sakura estaba realmente asustada. Había dormido con su compañero Sasuke Uchiha y según lo que había escuchado del hermano mayor de éste algo que la dejó preocupada.

No eran textuales palabras, pero algo las recordaba y algunas podía asimilarlas.

¡Ella había dormido con Sasuke Uchiha!

Jamás pensó que podría pasar eso, después de todo no se llevaban muy bien. Siempre era algo frío y duro con ella, sólo sabía regañarla y decirle molesta cada vez que se tropezaba o se hacía daño. Extrañamente, él siempre estaba allí para socorrerla y ayudarla.

Sus madres eran muy amigas, así como amigas de la mamá de su otro compañero. Naruto.

Ese día sólo se habían reunido su madre y la de Sasuke y como era eso de las tres de la tarde, los mandaron a dormir siesta…

¿Ah? ¿Creían que eran adolescentes?

No, desde ya no. Y sí, los mandaron a dormir siesta. Los niños pequeños de cinco o seis años casi siempre los mandan a dormir una hora o dos como mucho.

A pesar de las negaciones y pataletas, fueron a dormir obligadamente. Compartiendo la misma cama. Estaba tan nerviosa y contenta por dormir con él, jamás habían estado tan cerca y menos compartiendo algo. Él estaba molesto, frunciendo el ceño y mirando el techo con los brazos cruzados por detrás de la cabeza; ella se mantenía tiesa y hacia un lado, dándole la espalda para que no viera lo nerviosa y sonrojada que estaba.

Adoraba a ese niño a pesar de que él no la tratara bien, no sabía por qué, pero así era. Lo quería tanto como a sus amiguitos Naruto, Sai e Ino – aunque peleara muy seguido con ella, últimamente.

Volteó apenas para verlo con cuidado y se lo encontró con los ojos cerrados y suspirando, parecía dormido. Pasó su mano por frente de la cara de él pero ni una reacción. Suspiró tranquila y volvió a acostarse, si no se dormía su madre la regañaría.

Respiró profundamente, llenándose de un aroma diferente al acostumbrado en su cama y se durmió pensando que el perfume de Sasuke era el más rico que había olido en sus cortos años de vida.

Cuando despertó, sintió un peso cruzando su costado. Apenas movió la cabeza un poco y vio a Sasuke abrazándola con cuidado. Ella se sonrojó como un tomate y se quedó tiesa, esperando que él se despertara. Pero no y al no despertar, se volvió a quedar dormida.

Los ruidos en el pasillo los sobresaltaron. Sasuke se refregó los ojos con ambas manos y miró hacia donde estaba la chica, notando un gran sonrojo. Él también se sonrojó un poco, pero volteó para que no lo vea.

— I-iré con mi mamá — dijo la niña levantándose de la cama y caminando torpemente hacia la puerta. Se puso en puntas de pie y tomó el pomo, destrabándolo y abriendo apenas la puerta y saliendo por ésta.

Sasuke se volvió a acostar, pero ésta vez sobre el lado en el que había dormido Sakura. Olía a ella, suave, dulce… simplemente a Sakura. Sonrió alegre y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Sakura caminó por los pasillos de la casa Uchiha; era una mansión ¡un laberinto! Llegó a pensar cuando se vio perdida.

— ¿Mamá? — preguntó abriendo apenas la puerta. Siempre abría un poco la puerta, algo que sólo había notado Sasuke y que siempre se preguntaba porqué, ¿timidez? ¿Vergüenza?

_Ni idea_, se decía.

Ella vio que no estaban allí y que ese cuarto no era el de la sala sino la habitación del hermano mayor de Sasuke.

— ¿Ita-kun? — susurró, pero éste no la oyó ya que hablaba por celular.

— Si, te dije que debías ser cuidadoso… — parecía algo sorprendido y molesto —. Si te acostaste con ella y sin protección era obvio que iba a pasar… — se pasó la mano por la cara y quedó en su cabello —. Bueno, tendrás que hacerte cargo de ese bebé…

Ese bebé…

_Ese bebé…_

¿Había oído bien? ¿Ella… ¡IBA A TENER UN BEBÉ!? Encima con ¡SASUKE-KUN!

Su mente gritaba todo las palabras que podían cruzarse como "bebé", "Sasuke-kun", "padres", entre otras. ¿Qué le diría a mamá y papá? ¿Cómo lo tomarían? Seguramente bien porque ellos la amaban y ¿los papás de Sasuke-kun? ¿Lo tomarán bien?

Estaba tan sumergida en sus dudas y matetes mentales que no vio como Itachi la miraba preocupado y se acercaba a ella.

— ¿Sakura-chan? ¿estás bien? — la miró y extendió los brazos tomándola en brazos. Ella se abrazó a su cuello, escondiéndose por lo avergonzada que estaba —. Princesa… ¿estás bien? — preguntó acariciándole su cabello corto. Ella asintió lentamente —. ¿En serio? Dime… si fue mi baka otouto, le daré su merecido — le dijo divertidamente. Ésta negó y se aferró aún más a él.

— Sakura… Sakura — se oía por los pasillos y las puertas abrirse y cerrarse.

— Aquí — dijo Itachi. Su madre y la de Sakura se acercaron hasta su puerta y vieron al morocho con ella en brazos.

— Oh, que susto… — dijeron ambas aliviadas.

— Itachi ¿eres tonto o te haces? — dijo su madre con el ceño levemente fruncido.

— ¿Qué? Pero si no hice nada… — se defendió.

— Avisa si te llevas a Sakura…

— Ella vino sola… — volvió a decir. Cuando Mikoto iba a decir algo, la madre de la niña le tomó del hombro y negó con la cabeza. Conocía a su hija y sabía que ella tenía esa costumbre en su casa, la diferencia era el tamaño y la cantidad de habitaciones.

— Gracias Itachi-kun — sonrió la señora. Éste le correspondió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Quieres ir con mamá, Sakura-hime? — le susurró. Ella asintió y se separó un poco de Itachi. Éste le sonrió tiernamente, adoraba a esa tierna niña, era como su hermanita.

— Gracias Ita-kun… ¿te casarás conmigo algún día? — le preguntó. Él sonrió algo sonrojado y asintió.

— Claro que sí, Sakura-chan… — Sakura fue tomada por su madre.

— Bueno… veo que alguien está celoso — murmuró divertida Mikoto al ver a Sasuke fulminar con la mirada a su querido hermano mayor. Adoraba a su hermano pero odiaba que le diera _ese_ tipo de atención a Sakura.

— Sasuke-baka… ¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura-chan? — preguntó Itachi. Las madres miraron al niño y éste los miró sin entender. Miró a Sakura y le esquivó la mirada apenada.

— No le hice nada a Sakura-chan… — e hizo un mohín, cruzándose de brazos.

— Nosotras nos vamos — informó Tsunade —. Saludos a Fugaku…

— Serán dados, saludos a Jiraiya — sonrió Mikoto y la acompañó. Sakura abrió los ojos y vio los interrogantes ojos de Sasuke sobre ella, siguiendo los pasos de su madre.

— Sasuke-kun…

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado esperando algo. Pero ella sólo le sonrió tímida.

— Nos vemos, Sasuke-kun…

— Adiós, Sakura… — y se dio la media vuelta.

* * *

— ¡SAKURA-CHAN! — oyó una chillona voz. Hacia ella venía un descontrolado y sonriente rubio que la abrazó repentinamente. Sasuke reaccionó y le dio un coscorrón, el rubio se quejó y sobó donde le había golpeado —. Sasuke-baka… ¿Por qué?

— Hmp…

Sakura estaba algo sonrojada y sonrió mirando hacia la ventana de su casa, allí estaban Mikoto, su mamá y Kushina, la mamá de Naruto.

— Ahora vengo, mi mamá me llama — informó el oji-celeste al ver a su madre agitar la mano hacia él. Salió corriendo con una gran sonrisa, amaba a su madre.

— Sasuke-kun — tragó cuando vio que le puso atención —. Ayer… ayer… yo… tú… etto… — comenzó a chocar los dedos índices entre sí, un poco nerviosa y tímida. El niño arqueó una ceja y la miró interrogante —. Ayer escuché a oniichan decir… decir que cuando dos personas duerme juntas… etto… etto…

— No entiendo…

— Bueno — rascó su mejilla mientras sus ojos se clavaban en el cielo —. Tu aniki le decía a alguien que tenía que hacerse responsable del bebé por haber dormido con otra persona…

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de golpe. La quedó mirando aún sorprendido y miró la panza de Sakura, no sobresalía nada, sólo la típica pansita de niña. Pero allí había un bebé por lo que había entendido. Era un Uchiha y los Uchihas eran genios, por ende, había entendido todo lo que le había dicho a pesar tener seis años.

— ¿Un bebé? — ella asintió sonrojada —. Tú y yo dormimos juntos ayer… ¿voy a ser papá? — preguntó. Ella se encogió de hombros sin saber bien que decir —. ¡Sakura! ¡Vamos a ser papás! — dijo algo emocionado —. Vamos a tener que casarnos… — parecía pensativo de momento a otro —. No te casarás con mi aniki porque nos casaremos… — dijo acercándose a ella y sorprendiéndola por lo extraño de su comportamiento. No veía entusiasmado a Sasuke sino se trataba de un nuevo video juego o su comida favorita o algo que le gustara mucho.

— Sasuke-kun voy a ser mamá — dijo sonriente, la pena y el miedo se borraron de su rostro. Éste asintió con una pizca de orgullo y llevó su mano a la panza de la niña, sorprendiéndola y sonrojándola.

— Un bebé… que genial… — dijo sonriente.

— ¿Qué ocurre aquí? — preguntó Naruto al ver a Sasuke tan animado y a Sakura sonriendo.

— Dobe voy a ser papá…

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

— Sí — le dijo sonriente —. Sakura y yo vamos a ser papás — le dijo arrogantemente. No importara la edad o las circunstancias, Sasuke era arrogante hasta mientras dormía.

— ¡NO! Yo quería tener un bebé con Sakura-chan — dijo haciendo un puchero. Sasuke sonrió triunfante y tomó la mano de Sakura.

— Perdiste… porque yo voy a ser papá y ella será mi esposa… — se rió en su cara. Naruto llorisqueó un rato, luego se fueron a jugar ya pasada la euforia.

Sasuke no dejaba caminar ni dos pasos a Sakura y la cuidaba de que se cayera o se hiciera daño. No quería que se hiciera daño, bueno, siempre había tratado de cuidarla cuando caía y se hacía daño. Siempre trataba de protegerla porque quería mucho a Sakura aunque no lo demostrara, ante todo era un Uchiha y los hombres Uchiha no debían hacer el tonto. Pero éste caso era especial porque un pequeño Uchihita estaba dentro de Sakura y él la protegería aún más, reforzaría su seguridad aún así si tuviera que colgarla en un estante o mantenerla en su cama.

— Sakura… ten cuidado — le dijo cuando ella intentó bajar de la hamaca. Sasuke tomó su mano y la ayudó a bajarse. Ésta le correspondió con una sonrisa alegre y tomó su mano, entrando a la casa.

Las madres de los niños se sorprendían como los niños sobreprotegían al extremo a Sakura. Sabían que la cuidaban pero tampoco como para no dejarla ni hacer ni dos pasos. Mikoto y Kushina solían pelear con respecto a Sakura, ambas querían que esa niña se casara con uno de sus hijos. Tsunade ponía el veredicto negando y diciendo que Sakura era muy pequeña y que sus hijos aún estaban en la lista de pretendientes.

Las mujeres solían bromear con eso, Minato y Jiraiya solían sumarse mientras que Fugaku permanecía callado y riéndose por dentro. Minato adoraba a Sakura, era como su otra hija así como para Fugaku. Era la única niña que rompía el círculo de hombres ya que antes de que naciera estaban Itachi, Sasuke y Naruto en sus vidas. La llegada de Sakura ocasionó que todos compraran ropita de niña y la sacaran a pasear con sus hijos y malcriaran.

Solía pasar que una vez al mes cada padre de familia se llevaba a los niños para malcriarlos hasta que se quedaran sin dinero. Por ahora lo hacían, llegando a edad de los ocho, nueve, eso se acababa.

Mientras la madres rememoraban sus embarazos y todo lo que conllevó eso, Sakura disfrutaba su "embarazo" con Sasuke y Naruto fuera de la casa, pensando en cosas como "si sería niña o niño", "nombres", etc.

* * *

En el preescolar fue el tema del día.

Sakura esperando un bebé de Sasuke.

Eso levantó los celos de varias niñas, en especial de Ino que también le gustaba Sasuke. Sai miraba la panza de Sakura a medio acuclillar, entrecerrando los ojos y pasándose la mano por el mentón como si la estuviera examinando. Sasuke se interpuso extendiendo los brazos para que nadie más se le acercara, celoso era poco.

— ¿Y cómo te sientes? — le preguntó emocionada Tenten. Lee lloraba a un lado porque el también decía querer un bebé con Sakura, fulminó a Sasuke con la mirada, éste lo ignoró.

— Bien… — sonrió Sakura. Gaara la quedó mirando curioso, a su lado estaba Shikamaru con aspecto perezoso y junto a él, Chouji comiendo una bolsa de patatas. Kiba tenía un crayón en la mano, había dejado de dibujar y se acercó a Sakura.

— Wow — dijo emocionado —. Un bebé… los bebés son geniales… — sonrió mientras le daba el crayón a Sakura y se iba corriendo.

Shino estaba observando a las hormigas que estaban en una pecera mientras que Hinata pintaba una princesita y Neji la miraba desde atrás.

— ¿Te gusta Neji-niisan? — preguntó mostrándole el dibujo. Éste asintió sonriendo y miró hacia Sakura —. Se lo regalare a Sakura-chan…

— ¿Por el bebé? — preguntó Neji. Ella asintió y dibujó a un príncipe con un bebé.

Karin se acercó enojada y miró con el ceño fruncido a Sakura. Ésta la quedó mirando.

— No puedes tener un bebé con Sasuke… y si es así, de seguro sale con tu frente — se burló. Sakura estaba a punto de llorar, odiaba que la molestaran con su pequeño "defecto".

— Déjala Karin — dijo Sasuke molesto y miró a Sakura —. No le hagas caso, tu frente es linda — dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa. Sakura se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos y asintió. Karin hizo un mohín y se alejó.

— Sakura-chan tendrá un bebé… es emocionante — dijo el pequeño Suigetsu acompañado de Juugo quien le sonreía tiernamente a la pelirrosa.

— Sí, Suigetsu-chan — dijo tiernamente. El aludido sonrió y le acarició la cabeza sabiendo que en esos momentos Sasuke lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Ino se acercó a la pelirrosa aún "enojada". Ella la miró con pena, no le gustaba pelear con su amiga. Pero cuando la rubia le sonrió dulcemente, la pequeña pelirrosa se lanzó a sus brazos.

— Ino-chan… no peleemos…

— Está bien, Sakura-chan — sonrió.

Ese día Sakura volvió con muchos dibujitos de sus amigos felicitándola. Todos estaban muy emocionados con la noticia, después de todo, un bebé no se hace todos los días.

* * *

— ¿No has notado algo extraños a los niños? — preguntó Tsunade a Mikoto mientras observaban por la ventana. Sasuke iba de la mano de Sakura y ella se tomaba de la panza.

— Sí, ayer Sasuke que pidió helado para Sakura… diciendo que ella tenía antojo de helado…

— Sí, bueno… ayer Sakura me preguntó cuanto tiempo se tarda nacer un bebé…

— Aquí hay gato encerrado — dijo pensativa Kushina viendo a los niños —. Naruto no ha parado de hablar sobre bebés… alguna no estará embarazada ¿no? — dijo bromeando. Las otras negaron rápidamente.

— ¡Mamá! — gritó Sasuke acercándose —. ¿Me das galletitas para Sakura?

— Pero si acaban de merendar — le respondió.

— Pero ella debe comer más, tiene que estar fuerte para el bebé…

— ¿Qué bebé? — preguntaron las tres a la vez.

— El de Sakura y mío — y salió corriendo con el frasco que tomó de la mesada.

Las tres mujeres se miraron con los ojos abiertos, la primera en reaccionar fue Kushina quien estalló en carcajadas. Mikoto y Tsunade pestañaron despertando y se miraron sonriéndose enternecidas.

— Esos niños me van a derretir de ternura — dijo Mikoto. Tsunade asintió.

— Así que abuelas 'ttebane — dijo la pelirroja animadamente.

— Debemos hablar con ellos, para que no se ilusionen — comentó Tsunade. Las demás asintieron y llamaron a los niños.

— Mamá ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó Sakura. Su madre la hizo sentarse junto a los otros niños.

— Niños… ¿saben cómo se hacen los bebés? — preguntó cuidadosamente Tsunade. Ellos se miraron dudosos y Sakura asintió —. A ver, dime como es, Sakura…

— Cuando dos personas duermen juntos en la misma cama, mami…

Kushina rió por lo bajo. Tsunade suspiró y Mikoto sonrió.

— Mamá… Sasuke-kun y yo dormimos juntos… vamos a tener un bebé — dijo emocionada. Sasuke asintió efusivamente y Naruto posó un dedo en sus labios.

— Sakura… los bebés no… — ver los ojos emocionados y alegres de su hija le partían el alma, desilusionarla de esa manera diciéndole la verdad era bastante cruel, pero debía hacerlo porque pasando el tiempo preguntaría sobre el bebé y ahí ya no sabría que responder. Suspirando una vez más, miró a su hija —. Sakura… no hay ningún bebé, los bebés no se hacen así…

— ¿A no? — preguntó con el rostro triste. Sasuke miró a Sakura, ésta había dejado de sonreír.

— No, los bebés sólo se encargan cuando uno ya es más grande…

— Oh… ¿Como Ita-niichan? — preguntó Sakura tristemente. Su madre asintió.

— Pero a esas edad tampoco es debido tener bebés… tienen que ser más grandes… así como sus padres — dijo tiernamente Kushina —. No estés triste Sakura-chan… cuando seas más grande tendrás un hermoso bebé… — trató de animarla.

— Es verdad — sonrió Mikoto —. Además, ahora deben jugar y no tener responsabilidades… un bebé no es como un perro ¿lo saben?

Los niños asintieron. Sakura aún estaba triste, ella quería un bebé con Sasuke-kun y él que se había portado tan bien con ella, ahora la despreciaría y la trataría de mentirosa.

— Sakura — ella levantó temerosa la mirada hacia Sasuke quien le sonreía tiernamente, sorprendiéndola.

— ¿Sí?

— Aún sin bebé… ¿te casarás conmigo? — preguntó con un pequeño sonrojo. Rápidamente, se le iluminó el rostro con una sonrisa radiante. Asintió efusivamente haciendo una onomatopeya.

Mikoto festejó moviendo las manos, Kushina mantenía los brazos colgando fingiendo derrota y Tsunade sonreía con una gota en la sien.

— Bueno, niños ¿alguna duda? — ellos negaron. Suspiraron las madres por terrible lío que se había armado, no en el mal sentido, pero esos niños llevaban una semana engañándose con algo que no era. La curiosidad nació entre ellas por saber de dónde demonios habían sacado eso de que los bebés se "hacían" durmiendo juntos.

— Esperen — los niños se detuvieron ante la voz de Tsunade —. ¿De dónde sacaron es de que los bebés se hacen cuando dos personas duermen juntas?

— De Itachi-niichan — dijo Sakura y se echó a correr tras Sasuke y Naruto.

Un tic nació en la ceja izquierda de la señora Uchiha; Tsunade y Kushina se alejaron de la mujer que parecía un volcán a punto de ebullición.

— ¡ITACHIIII!

El chico sacó la cabeza por la puerta de su habitación.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó algo somniolento, estaba durmiendo y el grito de su madre lo despertó de su hermosa siesta.

— ¡ESTÁS EN PROBLEMAS! — obtuvo como respuesta. El chico abrió grandemente los ojos incrédulo.

— ¿Y ahora qué hice? — se lamentó apoyado sobre el marco, ya resignado.

Ay Itachi, Itachi… qué pena por ti.

A veces, la vida es injusta.

Todo ese lío por Itachi y sus palabras…

**Fin**

* * *

**N/A: **_¡OH POR DIOS, OH POR DIOS! Amé escribir esta fic jajajaja se me vino a la mente recordando series viejas y en una de esas se me vino "La niñera", me inspiré en el capítulo en el que Grace cree que está embarazada por compartir la misma cama con un amiguito jajaja…_

_Espero que les haya gustado y sí, pobre Itachi… se ha metido en líos xD_

_Beso y gracias por ser tan dulces conmigo, adoro sus reviews y toda la onda que le ponen cuando comentan =)_

_Pueden dejarme todas las reviews que quieran, yo contestaré a aquellos que pueda (a los que son usuarios) y a los que no, en la próxima fic les nombraré junto a éstas de usuario para agradecerles y dedicarles la próxima que ya está en proceso =)_

_Sayonara!_

* * *

**Editado.**


End file.
